


Two's Company

by VulgarAssassin



Series: One's Too Few [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Friendship, Jealous Sakura, Possible Naru/Saku vibes in future, Romance, flirty sasuke, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin
Summary: Naruto appeared with a soft landing and began walking toward the duo. Sasuki spared him a glance and a smirk before returning her gaze to Sakura.“You didn’t think I came back to Konoha for you, did you?”Sakura felt a fire boil in her belly, stretching through her limbs and engulfing her neck and face, but the raven-haired girl already set off to meet Naruto halfway.(Parallel story to Three's a Crowd, featuring fem!Sasuke.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: One's Too Few [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693897
Comments: 46
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

“Sasuki-chan!” Sakura entered the clearing and warmly greeted the newly returned member of Team 7.

“Oh, hello, Sakura.” Sasuki drawled, barely glancing at her.

“Ah, I heard Tsunade-sama gave you a new apartment near Naruto’s place. How is it?”

Sasuki shrugged. “It’s fine, I didn’t come back here expecting to live in a palace or anything.”

“You’re not mad right? At shishou, for being so harsh on you, telling you where to live and what to do, right?” Sakura asked with hesitancy. Her question brought the avenger to look her in the eyes, even if only momentarily.

“Frankly, I expected her to do much worse, so I can’t complain.” The raven-haired kunoichi admitted, crossing her arms in thought. “She’s being quite generous, actually, paying for my first month of lodging.”

“Oh, it’s great you think that!” Sakura smiled at her friend who only nodded in response.

An awkward pause overcame the two as Sakura hoped the avenger would say something back. Getting no response, the medic-nin tried to kick start the conversation once more.

“So, um, this weekend, Ino and I were planning to meet up an-”

“No.” Sasuki replied coldly, not even looking at the pink-haired kunoichi.

“Oh.” Sakura cleared her throat to try and hide the hurt she felt. “Never mind then.”

Sasuki looked over at her teammate and let out a sigh of frustration when she noted her despondent expression. “Sorry, Sakura…I’ll think about it.”

Sakura knew this was just a politer way for Sasuki to say ‘No,’ but she still appreciated the gesture.

The medic-nin thought of another topic and opened her mouth when Naruto entered the clearing by jumping down from some trees.

“Hey, hey! What’s up guys?” Naruto’s smile gleamed as he greeted both his teammates.

Sakura noticed the change in Sasuki instantly. Her posture corrected itself, her blank expressions slipped into a warm smirk, and the octave of her voice pitched just a notch higher.

Well that’s what it seemed like, but Sakura thought such a drastic change for the Uchiha would be crazy. Sakura probably just irritated Satsuki with her question about hanging out. Yeah, that was it.

“Nothing much, loser. Just waiting for you and Kakashi.”

“Hey, Naruto.”

Naruto flashed his grin at Sakura before walking closer to Sasuki, inspecting her.

“What?” The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s gaze.

“Just as I thought.” Naruto said, he ran a finger along Sasuki’s vest until it reached her collar. “Konoha clothing suits you way more than that weird snake shit you were wearing.”

“Hahn?” Sasuki leaned forward, her eyes shooting lightning into the taller blonde’s azure ones, however Naruto did not flinch. “If I’m not mistake, someone was really enjoying staring at my cleavage when I wore that ‘snake shit’.”

“Eh? You were wearing bandages!”

Sasuki smirked, “Ah, so you were looking.”

Naruto sputtered, his face turning red. “Hey, now wait a second! I was-”

Sakura let out a loud cough, attracting the attention of the duo. “Naruto, it’s not very appropriate to be touching a girl’s clothing like that.”

The medic-nin almost misses it, but she thinks the Uchiha sends her an extremely quick death glare as the whiskered ninja pulled away from Sasuki, his blush turning even darker.

“Oh, uh, my bad, Sasuki.” He apologized while scratching his cheeks, now realizing how overly intimate his actions were.

“Don’t worry about it, Naruto.” The Uchiha mutters through clenched teeth. Once again, her dark eyes, hard with anger, quickly peered into Sakura’s emerald ones, unsettling the medic-nin.

Before anything else can happen, their sensei appears in a burst of smoke.

“Hello my cute students! It’s so lovely to see the three of you together again.” They could tell Kakashi was smiling because the expression reached his uncovered eye.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto saluted the man.

“Kakashi.” Sasuki nodded.

“Hello, sensei.” Sakura greeted absentmindedly, hear head spinning from the Uchiha’s behavior. 

“Well now, shall we go find a mission to undertake?”

“Yes, sensei.” The three responded, making the masked man’s smile wider.

* * *

A simple mission, monitoring a transport of goods toward a nearby village. It was labeled a B-rank mission because there was suspected bandit activity along the path they took, but nothing happened during the mission.

Sakura expected Naruto to make a fuss about how boring it was, but he preoccupied his time speaking with Sasuki. The more Sakura watched the two interact the more she realized it wasn’t her imagination. It wasn’t some illusion; Sasuki treated Naruto different than she treated anyone else. 

With Naruto, the raven-haired kunoichi is always smirking at him, taunting him, yelling at him, or smiling at him.

With Kakashi and Sakura, it’s a bunch of curt nods and short answers.

When Naruto makes a joke, the Uchiha usually laughs and calls him stupid. When Sakura attempts one, usually something mocking their blonde teammate, Sasuki hums if she enjoys the joke or grunts if she’s displeased with it.

“Sakura, what do you think?” Naruto’s boisterous voice cut through her musing. She looked at the whiskered youth, who catches her gaze with curiosity in his blue orbs. She also finds Sasuki looking at her with a much duller expression.

“I’m sorry, I missed what you were saying.”

“Other than the Mission to the Land of Waves, which was your favourite mission we did, back when we were all genin?”

Sakura tucked her chin into her hand as she thought of the various missions the trio went on. The vast majority were simple D-rank missions where they did mundane chores. Really there was only one other choice, if she couldn’t choose the mission to the Waves. And, truthfully, she didn’t think she would pick that one anyway, Sasuki almost died on that mission.

“The one where we had to deliver the scroll and we spent the rest of the day at enjoying the festival. Seems pretty obvious, actually.” Sakura commented, looking up to see Naruto’s gigawatt smile and Sasuki frowning.

“See? Duh, your choice is so dumb. I don’t even get it.” Naruto stuck his tongue out the Uchiha. Sasuki smirked before her hand flashed out and grabbed his appendage before the blonde could withdraw it, causing Naruto to blush, Sakura to momentarily stop moving and watch mouth agape, and even Kakashi-sensei let out a hushed “Oh, my.”

“What was that dead last?” Sasuki taunted him, wagging his tongue around.

“Yuuurr shooo suuuped!” Naruto sounded angrily despite his tongue being held. Sasuki released her grip letting out an uncharacteristic guffaw, apparently very amused by her own actions.

She wiped his saliva on her pants while Naruto rubbed his mouth with the back of his sleeve, making spitting sounds.

“That was so gross, bastard!” Naruto snarled, though his beet red face killed any intimidation factor he had.

“Relax, loser, my fingers are certainly cleaner than your mouth is.” She jeered at the taller blonde who only huffed in response.

“Ah, what was Sasuki-chan’s selection?” Sakura butted in, hoping to dispel whatever strange mood the Uchiha created.

“Get this Sakura, she thinks the Tora missions were the best ones!” Naruto gestured wildly to show his displeasure with Sasuki’s choice.

“Tora…you mean the cat?” Sakura was equally bewildered. No one would actually pick such an annoying mission as their favourite, would they? “How come Sasuki-chan?”

“Because, Sakura, Naruto always had his face scratched up during those missions.” The avengers smiled genuinely. “And that’s very funny.”

“Crazy bitch.” Naruto muttered under his breath, but the entire party heard it.

“What was that?” Sasuki’s Sharingan spun to life, cowing the whiskered shinobi.

“I-I was just saying we’re almost home! Can’t wait!” Naruto let out a fake laugh. His spineless response forming a smirk on the Uchiha’s face.

Sakura turned toward her sensei, whispering to him. “Kakashi-sensei, I’m not crazy, right? That was weird, right?”

The copy-cat nin tilted gave the medic-nin a look of pity, patting her shoulder gently.

“Listen, Sakura, those two…their relationship has always been a bit…different.”

Sakura knocked his hand off in a huff of anger. “Don’t patronize me, sensei!”

Sakura’s outburst caught the attention of the duo in front of them, but Kakashi waved at them, signaling that everything was okay.

“I’m really not, Sakura.” Kakashi started again. “It might be hard to take in, but this could just be the natural evolution of their relationship.”

Sakura frowned at her sensei’s assertion and continued to watch the duo jaw at each other as they followed the path back to Konoha.

* * *

Their wallets full, the trio stood a few meters from the Hokage Tower. Kakashi-sensei having just bid them a good evening before parting.

“Hey, Sakura-chan, what were you going to do after this?” Naruto asked her with a smile.

Sasuki glared at the blonde with annoyance clear on her face. He didn’t notice, but Sakura couldn’t miss the expression.

“Oh, nothing much, Naruto. Why?”

“Well, me and Sasuki were going to train right now. Want to come with?” Naruto beckoned her with his chin, pointing to a training ground only a few meters away.

“Don’t bother her dead last, I’m sure Sakura needs to go…talk to Ino or something.” Sasuki tried answering for the pink-haired girl, quickly recalling the chat they had in the morning.

“Actually,” Sakura began in a sickly-sweet tone. Once again it was something Naruto missed entirely, but the Uchiha began burrowing daggers into Sakura with her gaze. “I’m totally free right now. No hospital shifts, no training with shishou, not even hanging out with Ino today. I would _love_ to train with you guys. Ah, if that’s okay with you, Sasuki-chan.”

“Of course, Sakura. I have no qualms.” Sakura never felt competitive with the girl she once idolized, but seeing the Uchiha grit her teeth in such dissatisfaction brought a flame of contentment that filled Sakura’s belly.

“Great! Ladies?” Naruto beckoned once more toward the training field and the three set off.

* * *

Sakura tuckered out first. Inevitable, really. Back in the day it was the same thing, and, even if she grew in strength and stamina, so did they.

She watched the two, essentially dance around each other, only using taijutsu to spar.

They looked really nice together, Sakura thought idly.

And it really made her sick.

The worst part is she didn’t know which person to direct her jealously at, not really.

After fighting for a while, they finished their clash, Naruto on the floor, Sasuki straddling him before she delivered a flick to his forehead. The blonde cussed so loudly Sakura could hear him from her position under a tree’s shade a few feet away. Sakura clenched her jaw unintentionally from the cute interaction.

Sasuki seemed to tell Naruto to do something, because he scowled at her before she rose off him. The whiskered boy blew a raspberry at the Uchiha just as he leapt away.

The med-nin found herself standing up as the avenger approached her position.

“Maybe you should have gone home if you were that tired.” Sasuki unsolicited thoughts rubbed Sakura the wrong way.

“I wasn’t tired when we started. You two are just freaks.” Sakura tried to keep a smile on her face, but her words came out with venom in them.

“Oh.” The Uchiha glanced at Sakura through hooded eyes before shrugging. “Naruto’s getting some water, by the way.”

“About, Naruto,” This morning, Sakura lacked the courage to say such a thing to Sasuki, but the whole day seriously coloured her perspective, “do you like him or something?”

Sasuki did not avoid Sakura’s eyes, her onyx ones meeting the medic-nin’s own emerald ones unflinchingly, the stare lasted one moment, or two.

Naruto appeared with a soft landing and began walking toward the duo. Sasuki spared him a glance and a smirk before returning her gaze to Sakura.

“You didn’t think I came back to Konoha for _you_ , did you?”

Sakura felt a fire boil in her belly, stretching through her limbs and engulfing her neck and face, but the raven-haired girl already set off to meet Naruto halfway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura wondered what she was doing, standing in front of Naruto’s door in the morning. She’s never done this before; never gone to pick him up from his place.

It might be because she wants to see the whiskered youth.

It might be because yesterday left her feeling a bit lonely.

But, probably, she wants to see murder in Sasuki’s eyes when she enters the clearing side-by-side with Naruto.

Either way, she knocks on the door to Naruto’s apartment, smiling widely when the door begins to open.

“Hi, good morning, Nar-” Sakura almost swallowed her tongue when Sasuki appeared in front of her.

“Sakura?” Sasuki left the door half closed, only letting half her body peek through. “What are you doing here?”

“What the hell? Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Sakura sputtered, nonplussed by the situation.

“If it isn’t obvious, I’m here to pick up Naruto.” Sasuki drawled, taking a second to peek back behind herself. “He’s showering, getting ready. You head to the meeting place, we will come soon.”

Sakura stuck her foot out, blocking Sasuki from closing the door. Sakura clenched her jaw but tried to put on a smile. It came out strained. “I might as well come in and all three of us can go together.”

Sasuki paused, obviously unhappy about Sakura’s insistence, but knowing that trying to get rid of the girl now would be too much trouble. With a dissatisfied sigh, the raven-haired beauty opened the door and let the medic-nin in.

Sakura smirked internally at her small victory.

“Do you want tea? I was about to make some for myself.” Sasuki asked dryly, but Sakura was still surprised at the polite gesture. 

“Okay, I’ll have some.”

Sasuki nodded and opened a cupboard to take out two cups as well as tea bags. She set a kettle to boil water.

“You know where everything is?” Sakura tried to keep her voice neutral, but some irritation unintentionally seeped in.

Sasuki shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but the corner of her mouth twitched a few times. “I’ve been here a few times.”

The kettle hissing was the only noise as the duo fell into an awkward silence.

Once the water finished boiling, the Uchiha quickly prepared the tea and then place a mug on the kitchen table. Sakura sat to take it while Sasuki leaned against the kitchen counter sipping from her cup.

Sakura just noticed, as the raven-haired beauty brought her own cup to her lips, that the avenger’s cup was new, with a cute chibi snake design on it. In comparison, Sakura’s own cup was old and well worn, with a generic Konoha logo that had the edges chipped off from general use.

“That’s a nice cup.” The medic-nin muttered, blowing on her tea. Sasuki eyed her dully before speaking.

“Oh, this? Naruto bought it for me the other day, while we were shopping.” Her voice was cool and even, to the point Sakura might have mistaken it for an innocent remark, if it weren’t for the Uchiha fixating her gaze on the medic-nin, gauging her reaction.

Sakura felt a cold fire sweeping through her belly. She put on a fake smile before responding. “It’s very cute. Meanwhile, the only other cup Naruto has is this one, right?” Sakura took a sip from the cup, watching Sasuki straighten up, eyes clouding with confusion. “Knowing him he probably doesn’t wash it properly, ugh, I might get his cooties.” Sakura punctuated her point by taking a particularly long swing from the mug. 

The Uchiha’s face didn’t betray her emotion, still stoic and uncaring, but Sakura knew she shook the girl from the way her fingers turned white gripping the table counter.

“Hmm, that’s foolish, if you paid any attention to Naruto, you would know he’s quite cleanly.” The raven-haired beauty sneered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Well, I-”

“Yo, Sasuki, thanks for waiting. I’m alm-Sakura-chan?!” A boisterous voice came from behind Sakura, causing her to turn around in her seat.

Naruto did not towel himself off well. His hair was still damp, some droplets on the edges slowly dripping off and running down his muscular chest. Sakura’s mouth went dry, watching another droplet somehow land on his toned abdomen and slowly crawl down until it reached the top of his thin towel.

“Sakura-chan?” Naruto calls her again and it breaks her from her ogling.

“O-oh, Naruto, I, just, uh, was around, thought I’d pick you up today.” Sakura mutters using her willpower to drag her gaze up to his curious eyes. “Sasuki answered the door and let me in. We were just having some tea, waiting for you.” Sakura glanced over at the Uchiha and almost fell off her chair.

The raven-hair girl stood, ramrod straight, her mouth agape, eyes flying furiously around the blonde youth’s naked upper body. Her face only slightly dusted red, but from their childhood, Sakura knew that adding any colour to the avenger’s face is an almost herculean task to accomplish.

Naruto finally seemed to notice that the usually cool beauty glued her eyes to his chest. He looked down at his chest, puzzled, until his eyes lit up with recognition.

“The necklace, right?”

Sasuki remained mute and Sakura found herself responding instead. “What?”

Naruto grinned at the pink-haired kunoichi. “I never really showed Sasuki the necklace baa-chan gave me.” With that he walked over to Uchiha and, like yesterday, entered her personal space without a care in the world.

He took off the necklace and grasped one of her hands, putting it in her palm. “Here, you were staring at it pretty hard. It’s a beautiful necklace, so take your time. I’m going to get ready.”

The avenger still stood, frozen, her eyes now locked onto Naruto’s azure ones. Sakura could see the raven-haired kunoichi’s flush getting darker. The stunned look totally out of place on her normally regal bearing.

“Hey, your face is red. Are you alright?” Naruto asked, concern in his voice. That seemed to spur the Uchiha out of her stupor.

“Naruto,” She rasped, placing a hand on his chest pushing him away slightly. “You should go a get ready. I’m fine.”

Naruto stood silent for a moment, observing her.

The whole time, Sasuki kept her hand on his chest, and Sakura wanted to yell at her to take if off, but her words caught themselves in her throat and she had to choke back the lump that formed there.

Finally, satisfied, Naruto smiled at the Uchiha. “Okay, be back soon!” He left, humming to himself.

“Fuck!” The cuss came out harshly from Sasuki’s mouth, and the kunoichi gripped the necklace against her chest with one hand and placed the other hand against her cheek, startled by how hot she felt. “Fuck!” she hissed again.

“You know,” Sakura started, still seething, even more so from watching the raven-haired girl act so…affected from seeing the handsome blonde half-naked, “You didn’t have to _grope_ him like that.”

“What?” The Uchiha growled, not taking kindly to the medic-nin’s assertion.

“Naruto might be naïve, but you can’t fool me.” Sakura scoffed, her emerald eyes narrowed.

Sasuki’s face twisted into a violent grimace and she opened her mouth to say something, before she abruptly stopped and gave the pink-haired kunoichi a once over. Then the Uchiha adopted a tight smirk and her posture eased up as she took her palm off her chest, letting the necklace hang out so she could admire it.

Sakura did not remove her glare and Sasuki finally met her gaze again, placing the necklace back in her fist. Her face lost its colour and her eyes lost their heat.

“Don’t be jealous, Sakura.” The avenger drawled in self-satisfied tone.

“Jealous!” Sakura barked, “Who would be jealous of touching, N-naruto?!” Her face unintentionally flushed as the image of the dripping wet boy came back to her.

The Uchiha snorted, seeing through Sakura’s bravado. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Sasuki’s assured tone rubbed Sakura the wrong way. “Don’t get so cocky, just because he can touch you so easily. He likes _me,_ you know.”

The three tomoe spun so swiftly, they appeared to blend into a single circle, but Sakura held her glare, her bitter anger quashing any instinctive fear she had.

The moment seemed to last an hour, but finally Sasuki let up, her eyes reverting to their natural onyx, and the avenger took a step toward the unflinching medic-nin.

“Do you think you are special? Sakura? Do you think, because you spent a month or two extra with him, that he likes you more?”

“What are you trying to say?” Sakura spat, eyes flashing heatedly against the icy glare of her teammate. “He’s liked me since we were genin!”

“Sakura,” Sasuki took another step forward and her voice dropped into a murmur, “For the last three years he’s been thinking about a woman, and it wasn’t you.” With that, Sasuki took a step back and her posture became loose. A smug smirk plastered itself across her face.

Sakura felt magma pour through her veins and she forced herself to bite back the bile that found its way up to her throat. She desperately wanted to smash in the confident look on the Uchiha’s face and beat it into a bloody pulp.

Sakura clenched her fist tightly, breathing in and out slowly, calming herself down. But, the flames in the depths of her stomach still burned her.

“I’m going to make you regret coming back here, you bitch.” Sakura promised through clenched teeth.

Sasuki did not respond and instead went back to inspecting the necklace, having no interest in interacting with her teammate at the moment.

“Alright, lets go!” Naruto came out of his room dressed and oblivious to the nearly violent interaction the two kunoichi had.

He took his necklace back from Sasuki, Sakura not missing how the bitch’s fingers lingered in his palm far too long, and the three left his house to head towards their meeting place. Naruto constantly chirping about various things, while the other two kept silent. Sasuki frigidly ignoring Sakura and the medic-nin ignoring both her teammates to stew in her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Damn, I was writing this and was like, this story bombs the Bechdel test so badly lol.


End file.
